


Destiny

by ThroughPestilencesAndFamines



Series: Spellbound By The Devil [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughPestilencesAndFamines/pseuds/ThroughPestilencesAndFamines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega finds what he's been looking for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiny I

**Author's Note:**

> No names will be mentioned

Destiny I  
“Omega, where the hell have you been?”, an anxious Water asked when I finally joined my brothers behind the stage. Air was already there. “Did you get lost again?”, Earth added. Before I could justify myself Papa had already started to defend me: “Everything that matters is that he is here now! We have enough to worry about since there is no Alpha in our realms. Focus on the ritual and nothing else.” He corrected Earth and Water with a threatening gaze. Air padded my shoulder and probably tried to show me some sympathy, the most he could do within his limited area of communication. Over the years I had learned to sense and classify the few signs of personal interaction he sometimes showed. The other time he simply remained a mystery. But one thing I knew for sure: There was more behind Air. I just didn’t know what and somehow I knew that Air was very well aware of what I thought about him since he usually never reacted to anybody else. 

“Hey, Omega! Are you with us? It’s time for the ritual!”, this time it was Papa speaking. I could already hear Masked Ball by Jocelyn Pook being played through the massive speakers in the theater and fans waiting and cheering in anticipation. I really should stop thinking and focus instead: “Yeah, sure. Let’s do it!” And with that we assembled in a circle and all of us started to chant the many names of the one: “Belial! Behemoth! Beelzebub! Asmodeus! Satanas! Lucifer!” Time to enter the stage.

Through the haze I walked to my side of the stage – Water with the white RD on the other side. Somehow my mood had brightened. I don’t know if it was the aura of the place but something had made me feel really good especially playing right now at this very occasion. Time to play Infestissumam. Both of us met in the center of the stage. Then we switched into Per Aspera ad Inferi and Papa finally entered waving the censer. I smelled the scent of incense spreading through the building. I heard the crowd going wild, yet I had no time to watch them as I usually did because I was busy guiding Water through the transition of the first few songs. Fortunately, everything worked out just fine. I returned to my side of the stage. After stomping through the second chorus, I took a first glance at the crowd: Then the reason why I suddenly had felt so good hit me straight in the face! It was her!

The reason stood just a few feet away straight in front of me! Our eyes met! I froze and I almost stopped playing. I felt her aura with every inch of my body. I had never felt anything like that and if it hadn’t been for Papa, him slapping my ass and brining me back out of my frozen state, I would have stopped strumming my Gibson entirely. I somehow continued playing. Hopefully, nobody had noticed. At least nobody was able to see my facial expressions. One of the rare occasions I was actually glad I had to wear a mask. Still our eyes hadn’t broken contact. Obviously, she had frozen, too. I kept on playing. I felt hot and cold simultaneously. My black heart was pounding like crazy. Close to the end of Per Aspera ad Inferi a crowdsufer, almost falling on her head, did to her what Papa had done with the slap on my ass. Our eye contact broke. A few seconds later the song was over and I quickly left the stage to get some water down my throat. 

“Thanks a lot for helping me through the song! Great concert so far!”, Water mumbled beside me, “Let’s go!” I told myself to concentrate on the show but I couldn’t keep my eyes of her neither could she. She stood quite out. While all the other girls were going wild at Papas’ overtly sexual movements her glance remained on me. Over the next few songs I took my time inspecting her tall muscular statue that overtopped all the other girls close to her, even some men. She definitely wasn’t what you’d call a conventional beauty, yet somehow I liked the way her sharp facial features accentuated her wild crystal clear blue eyes. Her hair was short and of a reddish color mixed with some blond and as wild as her eyes. Over a shirt with the logo of our band she wore a black sleeveless vest covered with spikes and patches. Basically she looked like one of the few girls you sometimes meet during the wildest of all concerts that are totally capable of kicking the shit out of you, if you dared to offend them. Yet somehow I found her mesmerizing. 

After a while I kind of got used to her observing me and her aura. Somehow it even cheered me up and I had the feeling I was delivering one of my best and most vivid performances in quite some time. I felt so alive especially during my solo of Year Zero. During the last bits of it I threw my head back in ecstasy. A raw guttural scream escaped my throat. Damn, that had felt good. When my vision moved back to the crowd I saw and heard her reply in the same manner of screaming: “Omega!” Despite all the noise going on in the theater I had heard that pretty clearly. Man, she was wild! The disarming smile that followed unleashed something deep inside of me. The next few songs were pure ecstasis. During these songs I caught a few glimpses of my fellow band members. Especially Earth seemed to be surprised at my way wilder than usual stage demeanor. Luckily, the stage didn’t collapse of all my wild stomping. 

Somehow the chants during our last song Monstrance Clock brought me back to reality. Still my black heart was pounding like crazy. I loved that song but it always reminded me that the show would be over soon. The bewitched crowd was chanting enthusiastically. I watched her singing the chorus: “Come together! Together as one! Come together for Lucifer’s son!” It felt like she was only there for me. I gave everything for the last few seconds of our concert. Then it was over and heavy applause followed. Despite missing one member we had delivered an amazing show and the crowd showed us their appreciation. After the obligatory curtsy I once again focused my eyes on her. Her hands had formed a heart pointing in my direction. Without even thinking I responded in the same way. And suddenly, a thought had formed in my head: I didn’t want this connection we had formed during the ritual to end. I wanted to meet and talk to her! 

I was about to jump of the stage and approach her, when I felt strong hands pulling me backstage. “Man, you were wild tonight! Did you take something?”, Water asked eagerly. He and Earth were standing in front of me. Earth quickly added: “I haven’t seen you in such a good mood for quite some time. Care for a drink to celebrate the ritual?” Seeking for a way out I looked around. Somewhere in the back I saw Papa leaving for some place private two girls looked in his arms. Drinking was probably the last thing I wanted to do right now. I wanted to follow her wherever she was going and the more time I’d waste here, the harder it’d get to find her trail. “Thanks for the invitation, but I need to get something done. I’ll join you later!”, I tried to apologize but they wouldn’t stop pulling me towards the tour bus that was parked in the back of the theater. 

Out of nowhere Air appeared. Silent as ever his sheer presence was enough to stop Earth and Water. They both released me. “Hi, Air! Wasn’t it a great show tonight? Would you like to join us and take a drink together”, Water asked with a weak voice. Airs’ presence and talking to strangers always made him very nervous. No reaction followed. Water looked at Earth. The later stretched out to grab my arm again, when Air suddenly handed both of them a video game controller. He then pushed both towards the bus leaving me behind. Earth and Water couldn’t refuse him- Thus both entered the bus. They seemed to have forgotten all about me. Before entering the bus, himself, Air turned around and made a swift movement with his hand which simply meant: “Go!” I thanked Air with another hand gesture, turned around and finally left. 

I wasted no time and got on the street. For an outsider it must have been weird or even scary seeing a hooded and masked satanic sort of monk-like guy running through the streets but I didn’t want to waste my time changing into something less disturbing as I feared losing her. Yet somehow I knew where to go intuitively. I had felt her presence all the time since we had first seen each other. It hadn’t broken so far but had gotten weaker as the distance between us had grown bigger. I hurried through some dark alleys and felt her presence getting stronger and stronger again the longer I followed her. When I turned around this one corner I finally saw her in front of me. She must have felt something, too, because she wasn’t moving anymore. 

Somehow I felt uncomfortable. Chasing girls wasn’t usually my style. That clearly was Papa. A few weeks after we had moved to Stockholm I had finally persuaded Papa to go out of the apartment. I had been the one doing all the shopping since Air was mute and Papa usually too tired. But at one point I was just so sick and tired of all the people staring at me that I somehow managed to get Papa out of his bed and get some stuff. A few hours later he didn’t return with the asked for groceries. Instead he had brought two young women – both a good catch. The headed straight to the bedroom. A few hours and lots of noises later a more vivid and strengthened Papa exited the bedroom charmingly dismissing the women. 

I asked him: “How did you land on these young beauties? How did you persuade them to come here and sleep with you?” “I didn’t persuade them. They persuaded me! It seems like every female was staring at me with relish during my little trip outside. The blonde one actually was the cashier at the supermarket! But I feel so much younger and full of energy! Sorry, I forgot your candy! Let’s write some music!” A few weeks later we found out that the devil had actually enhanced Papas affection on women. It even worked on some men. Plus, somehow sexual intercourse seemed to charge up Papas batteries. He usually felt younger and more energetic afterwards. 

Unfortunately, the devil had screwed that part up. He later admitted that, the same way he accidently had made Papa too old, Papas affection and sexual drive was way stronger than intended. So during the era of Opus Eponymous it wasn’t that unusual that a weak and tired Papa went out partying on the hunt for some chosen-ones only to return late at night and disturbing my sleep as we shared a bedroom. So I usually tended to wear earplugs and sleep fully masked and dressed and tried to ignore what happened in the bed next to me when he once again had decided to go out for the night. Or I simply entered the studio during those nights. He would always join me in the morning when his energy had been restored. Afterwards he always was more creative. Especially visible when it came to the lyrics of the songs. For example, Jigolo Har Megiddo was written by him after one of those nights. For the next record the devil reduced Papas affection slightly. I was deeply thankful for that.

So when she turned around and our eye contact returned I felt some sort of guilt wandering through my head. I didn’t want to be a creep like Papa. That just wasn’t my style. Uncomfortably, I moved my right foot on the ground, my arms looked behind my back and stared on the ground before her. I wanted to say something to explain myself but didn’t know what to say. A few seconds later I saw feet moving towards me and a warm hand on my shoulder. A gentle voice that was so different from the scream that I had heard earlier said: “I’m so glad you’re finally here with me!”


	2. Destiny II

Destiny II  
She stood directly in front of me – only a few inches apart. I felt her pulsating aura with every part of my body. “There’s no need to be afraid or shy! I’m sure you’re feeling this, too. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here!”, oddly, she was the one encouraging me, “I want to see your eyes!” There was no chance on earth to resist her words! I moved my head up and saw the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. And then, without warning, she came even closer and whispered: “May I?” I didn’t have to answer. I wanted this! She pulled down the balaclava and tipped up the bauta mask slightly. I felt her warm soft lips touching mine. I moved my arms around her and pulled her even closer. Our bodies locked in a deep embrace. Almost simultaneously our lips opened and I felt her warm succulent tongue exploring mine. It just felt so good. Like we were meant to be together - right here - right now! Time became meaningless. 

After, what seemed to have taken endlessly, we moved apart. While I moved the balaclava and the mask back in place, she started to speak: “Sorry, if I shanghaied you! I’m usually not that way. Don’t get me wrong: I’m not one of these obsessive groupies. I don’t know why but I never felt this way before… Well, the first time I saw an interview of your I knew that there was more behind you. I just couldn’t figure out what I was exactly feeling. And today, when you entered the stage I simply knew! But please, don’t think I’m a creep!” Her cheeks had gotten very red. I touched them: “I don’t think you’re a creep! Actually, I thought to be that myself because I followed you late at night dressed like this!” She laughed and hugged me. I whispered in her ear: “I don’t know why and this probably sounds very cheesy, but I love you! I knew the moment I first saw you!” She moved her body slightly back to take a look into my eyes: “I love you, too!” 

For the second time our bodies parted. “I don’t think these cassocks look creepy. I find them quite sexy, especially yon you!” “Thanks! They’re quite comfortable as well. Speaking of comfortable, would you care for a drink? Maybe some place more private to talk than this alley”, I replied. She smiled: “If there’s a place around here that’s still open. I’d like to drink something.” I took her and went the way we had come from. While following her I had seen this old pub and luckily, it was still open. We entered and got seated in a corner. The waiter looked at me suspiciously, I simply handed her my ID: “I’m old enough to be in here and I’m going to pay like everyone else.” She took our orders, brought the drinks and disappeared. “Is this really your ID?” I answered: “Yeah, it’s complicated. I don’t dress like this for fun. I wish, I could tell you more, but I can’t.” 

She leaned closer speaking in a familiar language: “You don’t have to! I already know!” “Wait, know what? Me on the other side: I don’t even know your name? And why do you speak Swedish?” Yeah, I just was very protective and sensitive about my, let’s put it this way, physical condition and I had only known her a few hours and most of this time had been the both of us staring at each other. She fetched a wallet out of her pocket and handed me her ID still speaking Swedish: “Here, so you know my name now.” “But it says you’re British. I didn’t hear an accent in your Swedish”, I looked at her wondering. 

She put a hand on my arm to calm me: “My father is a Swede and my mother is British. I was born in the UK but spend most of my time growing up all over the world. You know, my father used to be a guest lecturer. He never stayed longer than two years at the same place so we moved around quite a bit. I somehow have this knack for languages, so I always tried my best at speaking them as best as possible and somehow I tend to adept very fast. Besides talking to my father in Swedish all of the time, one and a half years in Umeå helped me learning the language.” “I bet it must have been cold there.” She laughed: “Not as cold as Novosibirsk. The winter I spent there was especially cold. At least I learned some Russian there.” That explained the absence of an accent. 

“And how did you find out about…”, I just couldn’t finish the question. But she helped me out: “That you’re not quite normal? Maybe not even human.” I nodded. “It’s very easy when your father lectured medicine. I saw a lot of crazy medicine cases while growing up. He told me about many of them. May I show you what I know? I don’t know exactly what you are and you don’t have to tell me. Only if you want to. You appear to be very sensitive about this and I promise I won’t tell anybody.” Slightly calmed down I answered: “Go on!” She grabbed my hands: “They’re just so cold and I’ve never seen veins that black before.” She pushed the right sleeve of my cassock a few inches up and took a close look at the scar tissue that covered most of my body. I wasn’t sure why I let her do this. Maybe I just wanted to be honest. “I’ve never seen anything like this before. But the moment I realized there was something different with you was when we kissed. Your split tongue and the sharp teeth… You don’t strike me as some sort of guy who’s obsessed with crazy body modification. So I think there is more behind all of this. Was this forced upon you?”, she asked. “Yeah, somehow. And that’s all I can tell you. It’s complicated. I hope, I didn’t scare you with that.” I pulled the sleeve of my cassock down again. 

“I don’t care about how you look or whatever you are. All I care about is what is inside of you!”, and with that she leaned forward and once again kissed me. Time passed. I told her a bit about my life within Ghost while she told me about her past. The malaise of talking about my condition had completely vanished. Her aura just made me feel comfortable – even about that. 

Then I switched to the present: “What are you actually doing in London right now? Do you live here?” She laughed: “No, I don’t. Since I graduated I haven’t stayed anywhere longer than a few weeks. I promised myself that I’d only stop traveling if I finally found my place within this world. I wasn’t successful, yet. So I keep on going wherever the road leads me. Right now, I’m staying with some friends I got to know during my time…” “Excuse me”, the waiter interrupted her, “I’m sorry to tell you, but we’re closing now.” She pointed towards a clock on the wall. Already passed three in the morning. Time had passed quickly. She handed me the bill waiting anxiously for the money. I handed her a generous tip: “See, I paid!” 

After we got back on the street she said: “Shit, I didn’t realize it was that late already. The last train left 30 minutes ago. Seems like I’m not going home tonight. But that’s a problem I have to deal with”, she laughed, “By the way: I really liked the way you paid the waiter. Her face was priceless. Do you know any affordable places in the area?” I thought a moment: “No, but I think I can organize something for you. Most of the crew’s staying at this hostel close to the theater. As far as I know it’s fully booked. But I think I’ll find something. If that’s okay with you?” 

She gladly accepted: “Yeah, of course! I was already preparing myself for another sleepless night at a train station with the cops thinking I’m a homeless person the way I’m looking in this torn vest covered with patches.” “I’m glad to save you from that”, I chuckled. We walked back in the direction we had come from hours earlier. And then she asked something about the matter that had been on my mind the last few weeks: “Are you still going to play without a proper Alpha tomorrow?” I sighed. She had brought everything back: “Yep, because everything happened so quickly we weren’t able to find a new guitarist in this short amount of time.” She had perceived the amount of melancholia in my voice and simply said: “If you want you can tell me. Maybe you’ll feel better afterwards.”

I told her and I really started to feel better the more I got from my mind: “Since we first started touring we always had problems with certain position within our band. We’ve changed our drummer, bass player and of course the lead guitar player several times. For the first two we found permanent “staff”, but the later one’s just a pain in the ass. We’ve changed him five or six times. I don’t even remember how often and the last one was… He was so arrogant, over pretentious and still no great musician. Somehow I’m really glad he’s gone. But tomorrow a lot of very important critics will be there to rate our show and I just can’t stand the fact we’ll be missing someone on stage. It’s just so hard to find skilled musicians that are willing to do what we’re doing with all the crazy tour schedules, playing fully masked in the heat of summer and so on. I know it sounds stupid but do you happen to know somebody who could help us out?” We had just arrived at the back entrance of the venue and I was about to enter the code into the electronic lock when she answered: Yes, actually I do!”


	3. Destiny III

Destiny III  
I froze: “Who? And where is he?” “SHE is standing right beside you! I’m definitely not the best guitar player on this planet but at least I can try… I think you’re supposed to enter the code. It’s already blinking red!”, she pointed towards the electric lock. Quickly I entered the right numbers and we got in. “You play guitar? The whole night’s just so crazy!” She shrugged her shoulders: “Well, I just play for fun and I haven’t played on an electric one for quite some time. Because of my extensive travel I only own this very shitty acoustic guitar I got form this yard sale in Berlin a couple of years ago. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything in the first place.” I padded her shoulder: “The least we can do, is try. I hope you aren’t sleepy. Come!” 

I guided her to the back of the stage where our guitars were waiting for the next concert. Luckily, everybody seemed to be sleeping already. I switched a few lights on as well as some of the smaller amplifiers and plugged in one of the white RDs. I handed it over to her. She took a close look at it: “It’s an honor to have one of this very unholy Ghoul guitars in my hand. Damn, that thing is heavy but looks amazing!” Then she started tuning. By the way she tuned, I immediately heard she wasn’t a layman. While I tuned my black RD she played some riffs, obviously to test out the guitar and get a feeling for it. “Which song would you like to begin with?”, I asked her. “I don’t care. Just pick something and I’ll join in.” 

So I started with Prime Mover – my favorite song of Opus Eponymous. Without hesitation she joined in and it just worked. Like the way we had kissed earlier our guitar playing was somehow 100 percent complementary. Like Ying and Yang – the perfect balance. When Prime Mover was almost over, I fluently switched into The Depth of Satan’s Eyes followed by Secular Have and then Stand By Him. She mastered all the transitions expertly without needing my help even once. Her style of playing was very energetic yet her musical intuition was very sensitive at the same time. Don’t get me wrong. Water’s a great guitar player but her skills exceeded his easily. 

After the last notes of Stand By Him had faded I looked at her: “You only play for fun? You should talk to some guys who label themselves “professional” and afterwards show them what you can do: That was fucking fantastic! I think I just found a new Alpha!” I kissed her as enthusiastically as I’d just exclaimed the last sentence. Delighted she smiled. “Wait here! I’ll get the other guys. They need to see and hear themselves. I’ll be back soon!” 

After I’d made my way through the backstage area of the theater and got to the backyard of the location, I immediately entered the bus only to find the three guys I’d left earlier still awake playing video games – Air’s favorite occupation besides making music, when he was not just simply staring around. My sudden appearance must have caught them in surprise. “Where have you been and why are you out of breath that late at night? Did you step into Papa’s footsteps?”, Earth asked directly. “Not really! You need to come with me! Now! I found a new Alpha! Come on! Get moving! And by the way, where is Papa? He needs to hear this and come, too!” 

“Omega, are you out of your mind! Do you know what time it is? He came back from his post-ritual celebration only an hour ago. Do you know how pissed he’ll be if you wake him up now?”, Water reminded me. Earth quickly added: “And where did you even find a guitarist at this late hour? In an obscure catalogue of shitty musicians who’d do anything to become famous or did you order one on Amazon? Seriously, did you take something? I have never ever seen you like this before!” I defended myself: “No, I did not take anything! And we met after the ritual. Now, where is Papa?” 

Unexpectedly, the answer came from Air who pointed towards the upper back of the bus where our bunks were located. I stormed up the stairs of the double decker and in one swift movement teared the curtains of Papa’s bunk open. I wasn’t surprised to find his wrinkled body totally naked. His makeup smudgy with red lipstick all over. “Wake up, you old bastard!” I shook him until his eyes opened. Damn, he looked pissed! “Why in all seven hells did you interrupt my well-deserved beauty sleep?” I handed him a bathrobe that was lying on the floor: “Get dressed! I found a new Alpha while you were busy fucking your way through half of London.” The last words had wakened him up and he tried to get out of his bunk as quick as possible. He would have fallen if I hadn’t caught his light body midair. After he dressed I rushed the stairs back down again. Papa followed me. The only one of the three Ghouls who had moved so far was Air waiting at the door. He must have known something. I completely ignored Earth and Water that were chatting on the sofa angrily and excited the bus, immediately followed by Air and Papa. 

We made our way to the back of the stage but heard her long before we actually got there as she was still strumming the white RD but stopped when we got into sight. Her eyes and Papas met. The later froze. I on the other hand looked at Air. He didn’t seem to be surprised to find her here. Nobody said a word until I heard a familiar voice beside me talking in rapid Swedish: “Omega, you must be out of your mind! Why did you bring a fan backstage? I thought we agreed on that. I remember her! She was the one standing in front of you and you couldn’t keep your eyes from her!” 

Obviously, Earth and Water had decided to join us, the later adding still in Swedish: “Maybe she’s got some skills but remember he told us: No weak links within our ranks. He specified the term weak very clearly: No girlish behavior that might cause trouble. They get easily manipulated by the devilish charms and thus aren’t able to function properly. Plus: What about communication. I assume she doesn’t speak - our preferred language. Omega, do me a favor and please, get your shit together! Come, Earth!” He was about to leave, when a voice broke the silence that had followed after his comment.

Her accent-free Swedish echoed through the room: “I don’t think the language barrier will be a problem.” She had stood up and was now directly standing in front of Earth and Water. Her rather impressive stature outshone theirs easily. Both had to look up to her as she continued: “If you’re saying that girls are prone to manipulation, are weak and can’t play guitar for shit, I sincerely disagree in my case. I’m the least girlish girl you’ll ever meet, so the first two points of discussion are probably of the table and when it comes to my skills you could at least give me a chance and I’ll show you what I can do.” The comment about the girlish behavior must really have offended her. 

“Sorry, I did not mean to say anything about the female gender being inferior. I assumed you didn’t speak Swedish. You didn’t strike me as a Swede”, Water tried to apologize and at the same time defending himself, “It’s just when certain influences come into play with girls. Papa, show her.” Then something odd happened. Papa moved in front of her, stared her in the eyes and did what he’d usually do to seduce women. Nothing happened. Her face only filled with confusion. Usually, Papas movements seemed to be rather natural but this time, as they were clearly ineffective, they seemed to be very much out of place. Obviously, she seemed to be immune to his charms. Papa had realized this, too, as he stopped whatever he was doing. “Is that enough? I thought this whole thing is about music”, she stated. Water, Earth and Papa all were staring at each other in confusion. 

I grabbed my guitar and stepped at her side. I put a hand on her shoulder: “She’s right. Let’s focus on the music. Let’s show them what we were playing earlier. Shall we?” I didn’t wait for an answer and just started playing. Like before, she joined in without hesitation. The sound of our perfectly balanced dual guitars filled the room. We didn’t have to wait long for the first reaction: Earth fingers started to twitch nervously. Soon, he was sitting at his smaller off-stage warm-up-kit and accompanied us. Water grabbed his bass guitar not long after, while Air moved behind one of his keyboards and Papa started to sing. Song followed after song. Her body seemed to radiate a mysterious powerful energy like she was on fire. It just worked magically. I was sure we never had played better before. After six songs I thought they had heard enough and stopped. 

“Please, forget about everything I said earlier! In my eyes you got the job! I want to see you beside me on that stage tomorrow and unleash your force to the masses!”, Water said enthusiastically.


	4. Destiny IV

Destiny IV  
“Does everyone agree on that?”, Water continued. Earth was the first to answer: “Yes, of course! Sorry, for being that rude to you earlier. It’s just very late… If nobody’s going to disagree I’m going to bed.” His never steady hands slapped her on the shoulder, “It was and will be an honor playing with you! Your playing is great!” Nobody spoke anything against her. She smiled: “Thanks, for giving me a chance!” “I’m going to bed, too”, Papa finally said and made his way back to the bus. 

The rest of us followed and entered the bus as well. Earth, Air and Water moved towards the sofa and continued their game. I heard the continuing sounds of rifles and machine guns, while the rest of us moved to the upper level of the bus. Only when we got there, Papa turned around noticing that she was still there: “Omega, did you forget to tell me something?” “Well, she missed the last train and since the Alpha bunk is unoccupied…” “It actually isn’t! Our roadie, you know this guy who does all the shopping and gets the stuff we want, I keep forgetting his name, is already sleeping there since the hostel is fully booked.” Shit, I had totally forgot about that: “So Trip’s already sleeping there?” Papa looked at me: “If that’s his name. Yes, he is there:” He pointed towards the occupied bunk. “Omega, that’s your problem now. You already disturbed my sleep once”, he climbed into his bunk and closed the curtain.

This left her and me alone in the room. “Aren’t the others going to sleep? I thought they were tired?”, she asked. “Probably later. Earth sometimes talks a lot, you know. I think they want to finish their video game. But sooner or later they’ll get up here, so no spare bunk. Do you have any problems with tight spaces? If it’s no problem for you, we could share mine. Or I could just sleep here on the floor. I can’t think of any other alternatives.” “Then let’s get cozy! I don’t want you to sleep on the floor. Besides I always wanted to get cozy in the smallest space possible”, she joked. I climbed into my bunk while she got rid of her boots, vest and her jeans. She then followed me into my bunk closing the curtains behind her. After some back and forth she made herself comfortable on the arm that I had twined around her. We ended up face to face.

“It’s not as tiny as I thought it would be and you are reasonably comfortable!”, she whispered. I leaned over to kiss her but the mask got in the way and I accidently hit her with it. She giggled: “Are you really going to sleep with that thing on? Do you never take them off?” I laughed, too: “Air never takes his off.” “But what about you?” “I only wear it in public. When we Ghouls are amongst ourselves we usually take them off except Air…” I was about to say something more when she put a finger on my lips to silence me: “As far as I know all five remaining members of Ghost just agreed on making me a at least a temporal Ghoul…” She looked straight into my eyes: “I just want to see and kiss you properly.” 

I sighed. Somehow I felt a very strong urge to do this, too, as the mask clearly was in the way for such activities. But I knew that I hated the things even more that were hidden underneath that damned mask: “You got a point there but I don’t want to scare you shitless.” “Do I look like somebody who gets scared easily?” “And what if I told you I sold my soul to the devil for rock ’n’ roll and thus aren’t quite… normal?” “Then I’d ask you where I could sell mine, too, to be with you even if I have go through all seven hells. Remember, I won’t let you go that easily. May I kiss you now?” After hesitating a moment: “Do what you have to do, but please, don’t look at me with the same aversion everyone else does.” 

“Just trust me! I’m not like everyone else”, she simply replied and removed my hood. After that she slowly started to untie the laces of the bauta mask. She removed the mask and the balaclava. Her face didn’t show the usual reaction of disgust. It was rather filled with some sort of affection. Instead of turning away, she gently stroked my heavily scarred and somewhat burned cheek and simply said: “In my eyes you’re absolutely perfect the way you are!” She leaned forward and we finally exchanged a real kiss. Her warm body squeezed tightly against mine. After a while she started to unbutton my cassock and moved her hands over my equally scarred torso. I hadn’t felt hands there for ages. At some point during the process of undressing I realized how long I had been waiting for this moment. Actually, I had never imagined to get close to anybody ever again. I was now glad I had removed my mask for her. 

Because of the limited space the bunk offered we had to be very careful at not moving too much. It took some time until we found the right position that made both of us comfortable and I finally slid into her. It felt wonderful. She whispered into my ear her warm body melting with mine: “You feel so good! I love you so much, Omega!” “I love you, too, my one and only Alpha!” We continued slowly, the movements getting deeper and deeper, until we were rewarded simultaneously. I had to think of the lyrics of Monstrance Clock but unlike the concert I didn’t want this to be over and pulled her even closer. “The next time we do this we’ll need more space. But we obviously made the best of what we had”, she said playfully somewhat out of breath and huddled up tightly against me. Soon, sleep overtook us. 

Hours later, I woke up her warm body still pressed against mine. I didn’t know what time it was and honestly, I didn’t care. Somehow the last night seemed very surreal. I watched her sleeping thinking about everything that had happened so far. I had done a few of the things I least expected to do or to happen: Fall in love with somebody, reveal myself and fuck her afterwards. The thought made me smile. Maybe a Ghoul life isn’t that bad after all. I had to think about the devils’ prophecy and suddenly was very sure about one thing: She was the one I’d been searching for.


	5. Destiny V

Destiny V  
After a while I felt her moving slightly. I stroked her hair. A few minutes later she opened her eyes: “What a pleasant wake up. Thanks for giving me shelter. By the way, last night was wonderful and I really wanted to thank you for being that nice and honest to me. I can only imagine it must be difficult living with a burden as heavy as yours.” “Yeah, it sometimes is. But I think you just made my life tons better.” She laughed: “Or worse. But how did you end up like this? Are the other Ghouls like this, too?” Since she already knew of my appearance it wouldn’t do any damage to tell her how I actually got to this point of my life

“You weren’t kidding last night with your comment about selling your soul to the devil?” “Nope, and I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t.” “Seems like the devil isn’t that bad after all. I’ve never heard about his willingness and abilities to actually save lives.” “Yeah, he’s supposed to be the bad son. That’s why. He isn’t a bad person but I wouldn’t consider him my friend either. I don’t know if it’s in his nature but he just enjoys to punish people especially me and I don’t know why. See all the newer cuts and scars?” 

During the last few weeks he had appeared more often than usual because of the ongoing band member problems especially between the former Alpha, some sort of arrogant yet crazy deranged satanic true believer from a very isolated location in the north of Sweden, and me. He had picked the guitar player rather because of his believes and less because of his guitar chops as I had disappointed him with the pick of the Alpha before, that totally hadn’t corresponded with his expectations. How could I have known my pick was a Christian deep inside? I don’t have the abilities to read minds. 

So the devil had chosen the last Alpha himself. I tried to get along with his Alpha. But Ghost just wasn’t about setting churches on fire and sacrificing virgins, but he wouldn’t understand. The whole constellation just didn’t work. The devil tried to mediate which pretty much always ended up in him punishing me without a real explanation why. He had always punished me more than the others but never like this. I don’t know if he wanted to push me in a certain direction but in my opinion torturing me didn’t help a bit. So recently I wasn’t particularly fond of my savior and the whole situation within Ghost. So I spent most of the last few months in a constant state of isolation and thinking about possible ways to get rid of our lead guitar player after the tour was over. Luckily, the last Alpha quite by himself before anything severe could happen to him.

She touched one of the scars: “Maybe he has his reasons.” I laughed: “Maybe he does. But let’s not talk about him. Luckily, all those scratches heal up very fast.” “Is that all part of the abilities he gave you? So the Nameless Ghouls isn’t just a name, is it?” “Yeah, he gave us the power to do scary stuff like this”, and I stuck my forked tongue out. 

She laughed: “I hope you don’t actually feast on dead bodies like in all those legends.” While saying this she didn’t look concerned at all so I assumed it was a joke. I chuckled: “Fortunately, my life doesn’t depend on the deceased. Speaking of culinary themes: what about breakfast?” She gave me an impish kiss: “I wouldn’t say no to some dead bodies for breakfast. By the way, do you have some clean clothes for me? I think last night was a bit too intense and a shower would be nice, too.”

After I got out of the bunk I realize that the curtains of most of the bunks were still closed except the one of Water and the one that was supposed to be Alphas. Water was probably downstairs preparing breakfast, his usual morning habit, while our roadie was already busy with his daily tasks. I took a quick shower myself in the small bathroom of the bus and got dressed in the usual black cassock and mask before I returned upstairs, handed her some of my street clothes and led her to the bathroom: “I hope they’ll fit. Take your time. When you’re finished, I’ll be waiting with the breakfast.” 

I entered the living room of the bus that also served as kitchen. I had been right in my assumption: Water was already up. “Good morning! By the way, what time is it?” I had obviously surprised him the way he turned around: “Oh, it’s you, Omega! It’s already past midday. I was just about to make some… pancakes. Care to join?” “Of course! Alpha will be here soon, too.” 

“Really?”, he asked nervously. “Yeah, she’s taking a shower.” Water stepped from one foot to another. Strangers always made him nervous except when Earth was around. Only after tiny Earth had joined the band, Water had started to open up and talk at least around us other Ghouls. With a shivering voice he asked: “But where did she sleep? As far as I know the Alpha bunk was occupied by that roadie guy.” I sighed. Since none of the others were dealing with our crew it was no surprise they didn’t know any of their names, not even Trips’ name. Even though he used to sleep in our bus from time to time when the hotels around the venue were booked out. I had to talk to him later but not now: “We shared mine since she couldn’t get home last night. If you’re asking: It was kind of cramped.” 

“She should have picked Earth instead!” That respond totally surprised me. Laughing I slabbed him on the shoulder, got seated at the little table and poured myself a cup of coffee: “And you obviously spent too much time with Earth. He’s ruining you. You used to be such an innocent boy. Speaking of Earth, do you smell this, too?” There was a smell of something burnt in the air. “Fuck!”, Water turned back to the stove. He had totally forgotten his previous occupation and now flames were raising from the pan. Don’t ask me how that had happened. Usually Earth was in charge for cooking accidents and thus not allowed to be anywhere near stoves, microwaves and any other kitchen appliances that could catch fire easily. Water grabbed the pan quickly and threw the whole thing in the sink: “Where is the fire extinguisher?” 

“I don’t know. Just use your powers!” “Oh, you’re right.” He pointed his hands towards the sink. As he could manipulate the substance he was named after, his hands started to shoot streams of water that seemingly appeared from out of nowhere. The fire was soon extinguished. “Where did you fetch the water from this time?”, I asked him as he always needed a source for it and the air itself hadn’t dried up and the sink in the kitchen currently was out of order. Something Trip, our roadie, and I had to talk about later. The amount and velocity of the way he was still producing the water implied a major source. 

“Hey, Omega! Is there something wrong with the shower? It just stopped working and I haven’t been in there for a long time” Alpha, a towel wrapped around her wet body and shampoo still in her, had just entered the scene. She stared at the water coming from our bassists’ hands. “Did I interrupt something?” The fountains stopped immediately. Water stared at his feet too shy to answer. “We just had a little fire in the kitchen. I think the shower will be working again.” I looked at her apologizing. After shrugging her shoulders, she returned to the bathroom without asking any questions. 

“Hey, Water! Where are you going? You can’t just disappear!” Water, who was already about to exit the bus, stopped and after a while stuttered: “But… she saw… it…” “Yet disappearing won’t undo a thing and you promised to make me some pancakes.” Water stared at me in confusion: “She… saw… it. This is… of serious… matter! It’s not… funny!” “She already knows we’re not quite normal. And honestly, I don’t think she really cares nor will tell anybody. So calm down. I’m starving!” The confusion and surprise in Waters eyes grew even bigger: “But… how?” “She told me shortly after me first met. Her father lectured medicine so she recognized a few of our very unholy features.” 

“And she… did not try to… stab you with… a wooden peg or… exorcise you?” The humor was already back. I hadn’t expected Water to recover that fast. The time with Earth had really changed him. “Nope, she just kissed me and told me she doesn’t care about external values.” Now, Waters eyes were only filled with surprise. Yeah, I just wasn’t the type to do such things. But with her everything seemed to be different. “Really? Then… congratulations!” I stood up and slapped him on the shoulder: “Thanks, but don’t tell the others especially Earth. You know how he is. And I’ll keep quiet about your little fire-fighting operation. Again, Earth would find that very entertaining and tease you forever. I’ll talk to the new Alpha about what happened. So don’t worry.” 

I fetched the burnt, now useless pan out of the sink: “I’ll get rid of this thing and when I return I want a tray of pancakes on the table waiting for me to eat them. Do you understand? You did nothing wrong. Relax!” I heard a slight giggle when I left the bus. After I disposed of the pan I started to look around for our roadie. It didn’t take long to actually find him. Together with one of our technicians he was repairing one of our many fog machines. Trip saw me waving for him. He stopped his work and left the technicians. When he was close enough he said: “Morning, Omega! Had a bumpy ride last night?”


	6. Destiny VI

“Bumpy as always!”, I chuckled. I just loved our greeting ritual. But this time it really hit the nail on the head. Fortunately, he wasn’t aware of it. I had heard him snoring heavily last night. Trip always slept like a stone. He couldn’t have witnessed what was going on a few bunks away. I wasn’t that sure about Papa. He was always good for a surprise when it came to his favorite activity. 

“Seems like we killed the fog machine with the ritual last night which was by the way amazing! I don’t know how you guys are doing this even with one Ghoul missing! But I think we’ll get the machine working again so we can fog up all those critics tonight”, he smiled. “I trust in your abilities! Speaking of broken things: Did you have time yet to call somebody to fix the sink in the bus?” He didn’t disappoint me: “Yeah, they’ll send somebody over tomorrow. That was the earliest possible date I could get.” “You did your best. As long as it’s working when we’re on the road again. Beside I was wondering where all the Alpha outfits are stored. Do you know where they are?”

He looked at me suspiciously: “Please, don’t tell me that asshole is back!” He had hated the old Alpha as much as I had. I laughed: “Trip, don’t worry about that. The psycho isn’t coming back. But I need some clothes for the new Alpha. Maybe some of the clothes of the former Alphas will fit the new one since we don’t have time to get some tailored ones done until tonight. And trust me, the new Alpha is much nicer than the last one.” “How did you find one that quickly?” “Let’s put it this way, it was a bumpy road and I was lucky.” On the way to one of the trucks he drilled me with questions. I answered some but left some uncommented. It was for the better. Fortunately, Trip knew exactly that I just couldn’t answer everything. He dug out the right big box with the clothes at first try. The amount of Alpha outfits clearly indicated that many people had already filled that position before. 

“How big is he?” “Slightly smaller than I am and a bit less muscular.” He opened the box: “So we’re going for one of the taller Alphas. I think we’ll have the best chances with Alpha 3. And if that’s too small we could change one of your cassocks. I think we have a sewing machine somewhere in there.” The most Alphas used to be smaller. He handed me a cassock and the rest of the Ghoul outfit of our third and former guitarist. “Thanks, Trip! What would we do without you!” “I’m just doing my job! Before I go back to the fog machine is there anything special you want from the super market? I think I’m going shopping after we’re finished with checking up on the rest of the fog machines.”

“We need a new pan. But beside that I think we’re going for the usual stuff.” He sighed: “Really? Are you serious about that? Who in all seven hells needs that much raw meat? This is the third time in the last six days that I’m forced to buy ten pounds of beef. Ten fucking pounds! Are you guys celebrating barbecues of hell in there while I’m sleeping instead of crazy black masses? You know I never ask anything twice but could you please answer me this one question: Who’s eating that much meat?” 

He was a vegetarian. So I could understand why he wanted to know that, but Air wouldn’t be happy if somebody knew about his preferred food source. Only the thought of what could happen made me shake my head… our vegetarian roadie trying to get in an argument with mute Air on the benefits of a meatless lifestyle… nope! Trip was a good guy and I was really glad that he was a part of our crew, but: “You know; I can’t tell you that. I can only assure you it’s not me. I’m sorry, Trip!” “If you guys wouldn’t keep me that busy all of the time I could introduce you to the art of vegetarian cooking.” “We actually eat vegetarian stuff from time to time since Water likes to cook Indian cuisine.” 

That had surprised him: “That once again proves how little I know about the other Ghouls. I swear I know more about you than about all the others combined. Seriously, do they never interact with anybody else except themselves? I’ve been working for you guys since the beginning and you’re the only one who’s around.” That hit the core and explained the situation absolutely accurately. “It’s my job since the others don’t care nor feel responsible.” He looked at me: “And you’re doing a great job, Omega. But you must excuse my now, I think the fog machine is calling!” And indeed, the technician from earlier, who went by the name Peter, yeah I knew all of them, was calling Trip. 

I, on the other hand, went back to the bus. I had smelled the scent of fresh pancakes even before I actually entered and as demanded a full tray was waiting on the table. But what surprised me by far more, was the action around the table: Water absorbed in an eager conversation with Alpha - shy Water talking openly to a stranger without this usual stutter seemed like a wonder! Alpha on the other side received me with a welcoming smile and addresses her next words towards me: “We waited for you. So it’s finally pancake time!”   
I seated myself next to here and put some on my plate: “Sorry, for interrupting your conversation. Water, those pancakes are delicious! And sorry for keeping you waiting that long, but I had to talk to our roadie. Alpha, I got some clothes for you for the ritual tonight. Hopefully, they’ll fit.” I handed her the bundle of clothes. “Yeah, I’ll try them on after breakfast. The ones you gave me earlier fit pretty well!” And indeed my Pink Floyd shirt looked good on her while the pants probably were a bit too big. 

After some silent minutes of enjoying Waters delicate breakfast treats a question formed in my mind: “By the way, what were you talking about earlier? Sounded like a hell of a good conversation!” Alpha answered: “Water was letting me in on the details and specialties of the RDs. Do you have any tips for me? I don’t want to screw anything up tonight.” Water laughed heavily: “Alpha, did you really ask Omega for advice on the characteristics of the RD. He doesn’t know shit about technical stuff. Not even about his own guitar!” She looked at me: “Is that true?” I chuckled: “Well, yes! I just play. That’s all. As long as they’re sounding good and I’ve got the right feeling I’ll play everything that says Gibson. I try to focus on the music and the compositions and not on some rather silly technical stuff.” “Alpha, I could hand him a broomstick or a ten dollar children guitar and he would play them without questioning what he’s holding there as long as it under the Gibson label”, Water added still laughing. 

Then he choked on something. Bad luck was striking again. Poor, Water! I slapped him hard on the back until his windpipe opened up again. Concerned I asked him: “Are you alright?” It took some time until he had caught his breath again: “Fuck! I… shouldn’t… have said… that! I’m… sorry, Omega!” “I don’t blame you! You only told the truth”, I laughed. His words hadn’t offended me at all. “Alpha, if you want to know anything specific, I think you better ask Water instead of me!” Their conversation from earlier continued. I just listened. 

At some point, when they were arguing about the different guitar necks of the RD, Air entered. Arms looked behind his back, he stared at us. “Good morning!”, I greeted him. He nodded his head slightly before opening the fridge and piling a few slices of raw meet on a plate. After that he got seated next to a now anxious Water and started to eat. That was odd. Air never did that in front of strangers. I had totally expected him to leave with his food because of the new Alpha. Alpha on the other side of the table didn’t stare at him nor ask any questions and went on to continue the conversation like nothing had happened.

I looked at Air and started to wonder whether there was some connection between Alpha and him similar to the bond between Alpha and me. I had my theories. The devil had never revealed the type of power Air actually possessed. There must be something. Water could manipulate his element, while Papa seduced people with his charms, especially women, and Earth could do all sorts of crazy things with solid matter that from time to time caused lots of trouble. I had my telepathic abilities and my mind. But Air? I had never seen him in action except his sudden appearances and disappearances. I assumed that he was somehow restricted by invisible bounds and thus not allowed to show or do whatever he was really capable of. Who knows…

While Air was still feasting on his raw meat Alpha finished her plate: “I think I’ll try those clothes on now.” She grabbed the bundle and left the room. I heard the door of the bathroom close. Airs and my eyes met for a short moment. I asked him in Italian, a language I knew he was able to understand since he always read the official publications of the Vatican on witch trials, exorcism and stuff like that in their original language, besides I didn’t wanted Water to hear what I said:   
“Did you tell her something?” No reaction. He only went on eating his meat. “Air, seriously! Look at me! Please. Did you communicate with her in whatever way?” No reaction. “Air, do you know something about her?” He looked up from his plate. His brown eyes inscrutable but there was more behind them. Suddenly, a thought formed in my mind: “Is she the one?” He nodded his head. “Does she know that you know?” 

But before Air could react, a fully dressed Alpha entered the room: “I think everything fits but those clothes shouldn’t be any smaller. What do you think?” I focus my attention on her. Her muscular statue was clearly visible through the robes but not in a bad way. The cassock fit her perfectly, yet nobody would ever know she was a woman. Even her voice didn’t give her away. Water gave her thumbs up while I said: “You look gorgeous! Like that thing was made for you!” 

On her way back to the table she stumbled: “Damn! It’s just so weird. I haven’t worn anything dress-like since elementary school.” Water and I both giggled. “By the way, what are you guys up to ‘til the show starts?” Water answered: “Some practicing. I could show you what I was talking about earlier and we could go through all the songs if you like.” “Yeah, of course! I don’t want to embarrass myself tonight: Omega, are you coming, too?” Actually I wanted to continue my interrogation of Air but the only thing left of him was an empty plate. He once again had disappeared without anyone noticing.


	7. Destiny VII

So the three of us exited the bus and made our way to the backstage area of the venue. “Hey, Omega! Is that the new Alpha?” A few members of the crew had approached us. The word of a new Alpha had obviously spread quickly. One of the reasons I was very careful at deciding which questions better stayed uncommented. They asked her a few questions and came to the conclusion that this Alpha was no comparison to the last. They wished her the best of luck for the show tonight and returned to their daily tasks. We on the other hand finally started practicing and kept doing so for the greater part of the afternoon. 

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Trip was standing at my side: “Sorry, to interrupt you, by the way you sound great, but there is this critic guy waiting for you, Omega. I think there is an interview scheduled in five minutes.” Over the course of our practicing I had totally forgotten about that. “Thanks for reminding me, Trip. I think I’m out.” Water, too, put his bass aside: “I’m looking for Earth! That tiny late riser seems to be especially late today. Alpha, are you coming, too?” 

Before she could answer, I remembered something: “Trip, wasn’t that interview by any means the one they demanded two Ghouls for?” “Yeah!” With Earth and Papa still asleep there weren’t much options left. Usually in a situation like this we would put Papa in a cassock and mask, pretend he was the Fire Ghoul and let him talk way too much about his affection for cats. But it was too late for that. And of the awake Ghouls I wasn’t sure who would be the more talkative in an interview: mute Air or shy Water. Water already looked at me pleadingly. So there was only one option left: “Alpha, would you like to join me?”

“Really? I don’t have a problem with that. It’s just my inexperience. Wouldn’t it be better to go with Water?” Water started to shake his head vehemently. I laughed: “Nope! That’s a bad idea. He would probably faint straight away.” Waters head stopped: “Thanks!” After that he disappeared before anyone could change his mind. On the way to the green room Alpha asked me: “So, what’s that interview all about? And who is it?” “It’s for Rock World and as far as I know their main radio guy Mark Smith will be doing it. He’s also here to review the show. So it’s a big thing for us. Many critics will be here tonight.” 

“And you’re only telling me this now? An interview with Rock World, the biggest fucking music magazine on this fucking planet, and a bunch of fucking critics? And all of that at my first show with you? Don’t worry! I won’t faint like Water. I actually like a little tingle to keep it interesting.” “Alpha, just in case I’ll be there for you if you need help and you won’t have to say much during the interview. I’ll handle that.”

We entered the green room. After the obligatory handshake we got seated opposite Mark Smith, one of the world’s toughest music critics. The interview itself started almost innocently with the usual questions about the latest record and the road we had taken since. He even congratulated us on the second nomination for the Swedish Grammis Award which would take place in a few weeks. Alpha sat in the shadows beside me and stayed silent. After that the tricky part of the interview began: “As you know I will be attending the show later on. As far as I heard you played with only five members yesterday. Some people think that this is yet another indicator for the bands instability as there are many rumors around about constant band member replacements. Will there be a full Ghost show tonight? Any comments on that?”

“We do not comment on any personal matter. It’s against our concept and against our code. But in one thing I can assure you: there will be six of us on stage tonight!” That obviously wasn’t enough for him: “And it’s not your bassist dressed as lead guitarist or some dummy musician to soothe the critics? So it’s definitely your real lead guitarist Fire or Alpha?” “Yes.” “How do we, the audience, know?” I was about to say that this was all about our anonymity concept when Alpha, who leaned herself forward thus making herself visible, spoke for the first time during this interview: “Because I’m here and I can assure you that I will be on stage later.”

That had surprised him: “Really? That’s perfect because now, I can ask you directly. A friend of mine attended a ritual last fall and he really praised the show. I’m actually here because he wouldn’t stop talking about the concert. He only had one big complain: the lead guitarist. According to him the lead guitarist was lacking all the musical precision, the theatric and energy the other members of the band were bringing on stage. Anything to defend yourself?” How rude to say something like that! I was about to intervene, but Alpha got ahead of me and she did nothing to simply defend herself. Instead, she went straight into attack mode:

“Do you know, why they call me the Fire Ghoul? Because I set the stage on fire and unleash an inferno of musical ecstasis! That’s why! If you don’t believe my I can show you later. I’ll be waiting for you on the right side of the stage!” Her eyes glinted aggressively before she returned to her leaned back position in the shadows like nothing had happened. It took a while ‘til Smith got back on track. Seems like he wasn’t used to anybody turning the tables around. I only hoped this wouldn’t present us in a negative light. But he had demanded to interview two Ghouls. He had gotten two and had decided to attack one on a personal level. He didn’t ask her any more questions. I was glad when the interview was finally over. Luckily, this hadn’t been videotaped. 

We went back to the bus. One the way Alpha said: “Sorry, if I crossed some boundaries… but my temper…” I put an arm around her shoulders: “As long as you’re going to kick his ass and show him that much temper tonight, everything will be fine. He shouldn’t have asked you that. And personally, I would always prefer your answer over a fainting Water!” Before we could enter the bus Trip stopped us and handed me two big bags of groceries, a disgusted look on his face: “A new pan is somewhere in there. See you later. Hope, somebody is enjoying his dead animals!” Alpha looked at me, big questions marks in her eyes. “He’s vegetarian and always forced to buy way too much meat for our meat lover.” 

We entered the bus. “How did the interview go?”, Earth asked. The situation inside the bus was somewhat… odd. Alpha stepped beside me: “Earth, why are you in a stranglehold?” The answer came from Water who was sitting at the table with Papa: “He wouldn’t stop teasing me about the way I got around doing the interview and told me what a pussy I am and so on. Somehow that really must have annoyed Air. He’s been holding him in that grip for the last ten to twelve minutes. We already told Air to release him but it didn’t work.” Earths feet were dangling in the air. “Are you ok?”, Alpha asked, a concerned tone in her voice. “Yeah, it’s just boring to be hanging around like this and rather humiliating.” 

“Earth, that’s your problem. Alpha, by the way: that’s not the first time something like this has happened. Earth clearly must have crossed some lines. Again! Sooner or later Air will release him. At least for the ritual.” Alpha and I joined Papa and Water at the table. “So, how did the interview go?”, Papa demanded to know. I looked at Alpha: “Speaking of line crossing, I think Alpha just delivered a line crossing interview!” 

The others started to laugh, even Earth, still dangling a foot over the ground: “Water, maybe it was for the better that you skipped that interview. I was wrong. I’m sorry for teasing you!” A few seconds later he fell on the ground. After making his way back to the feet, Earth turned towards Air: “Thanks, for the kind release. I already thought I had to play the show hanging around like this.” Air just stood there, hands locked behind his back. The remaining hour until we started warming up for the ritual was rather amusing. Meanwhile Papa had changed into his costume and had put his face paint on. I took a look at the clock: Time to leave. After all of us had warmed up we assembled in our usual circle. 

Masked Ball was already roaring through the speakers. Papa started to speak: “Alpha, it’s an honor for us to be on stage with you. If you should ever be in need of help we’ll be there for you! Before we start our chant all of us want to wish you the best of luck. May the Dark Lord guide you through your very first ritual! And now let’s repeat those magic words: Belial! Behemoth! Beelzebub! Asmodeus! Satanas! Lucifer!”


	8. Destiny VIII

Coming from different sides, Alpha, proudly bearing one of the white RDs, and I met in the center of the stage. The fog machines did their best to obscure the place. Before we started with the first notes Alpha pointed her head towards the crowd on her side of the stage: Mark Smith, the critic from Rock World, had followed Alpha’s fierce invitation and stood in the first row. His face filled with anticipation. Then the ritual started and what a ritual it was! Alpha seemed to explode. Nonstop radiating some sort of mysterious energy and lighting the crowd on fire. Almost like she was made to do this. 

A few songs into the concert I was completely sure that this was going to be the best show we had played ever. The chemistry within our band had never been better. Everybody was giving his best: Earth viciously beating up his drums, Water vigorously fingering the bass, Papa incessantly seducing the masses, Alpha and me battling our guitars in ecstasis and well, Air lingering in the shadows behind his keyboard. The crowd one big sweaty furiously screaming mass. Ghouls weren’t usually affected by any sort of temperatures but even I could sense the enormous heat inside the theater. I could only imagine how hot it must be in the pit and especially under Alphas cassock the way she was thundering over her side of the stage. I, on the other side, was surprised the stage didn’t collapse. I simply lived up to my nickname – the Stomping Queen. 

One of the best moments of the concert probably happened at the end of Year Zero: After that wonderful solo transitioned into the final chorus, Alpha and I, at the center of the stage, incited the crowd to even go wilder and sing louder, thus creating this magic moment of an enchanted mass singing and cheering as one in an incredible volume that pierced straight through your body. After the chorus was over and the outro with creepy flute melody started to play, the light onstage went off while the crowd, still chanting, was illuminated. 

Something caught my attention: A heavily sweating Mark Smith, one of the world’s toughest music critics, stood there, his mouth wide open. Obviously blown away by the black mass on stage. Basically a great scene and it even got better after I drew Alphas attention to him. I heard her laughing at my side, before she positioned herself right in front of him, screaming: “Hey, Smith! How’s my energy tonight?” After that she formed a V with her index and middle finger and held her hand right at the place where her mouth would have been if it hadn’t been for the bauta mask. That was the first time she did this rather offensive gesture that would become her signature. 

She gave him plenty of time for an answer but he clearly must have lost his speech, too impressed and bewitched by what was going on in front of him. “Is this really happening?”, Water asked beside of me. I simply replied: “Alpha’s just on fire!” I danced off. Usually I would have been too shy for that but not now. Someone had light my fire. 

The concert itself ended with enormous chants of Monstrance Clock. We got rid of our instruments and returned onstage for the obligatory curtsy accompanied by heavy applause and screams. We, too, showed them our appreciation and applauded for them. Papa had already left the stage when I, my black heart still pounding like crazy, put an arm around Alphas shoulder to enjoy the moment in the limelight together just a bit longer: “You were absolutely incredible! Where did you get this much energy from?” “I’ve got a fiery heart!” I sensed the radiating heat from her body before I sensed something else: “Alpha, I think Mark Smith has an answer for you!” 

Waving his arm and annoying those around him, he had been trying to catch our attention. Both of us jumped off the stage and went over to him. He somehow managed to hand Alpha the piece of paper he had been holding in his hand before being pushed aside by some enthusiastic fans asking for autographs. Since they had been such an amazing crowd we gave them what they wanted before finally getting backstage. 

Water, Earth and Air already waited for us. The later handed Alpha a bottle of water. She chugged down the entire bottle in one go. Water laughed while Air handed her another one. After getting halfway through it she removed the bottle from her lips and said: “Damn, Air! You’re my savior! It was a fucking inferno in there!” She gasped for breath. A concerned Water said: “Next time you should maybe get some water down between songs. I don’t want you to faint!” She laughed: “Thanks for your concern!” “By the way, what did that piece of paper say?”, I asked her. She fetched it out of her pocket and read: “Thank you for the magic! If you care about my opinion tune in Rock World Station at 5pm tomorrow.” Earth sighed: “Really? That early?” 

“Where’s Papa?”, Alpha asked. Earth answered: “Probably celebrating the ritual in a rather lascivious way. Talking of celebrating rituals, what about celebrating this now with a drink, Omega, since you, much to our luck, already declined yesterday?” But Alpha answered before me: “After this hell of a show, I’m in desperate need for a drink!” Earth eyed her: “But you know, that drinking with us is of serious matter? It usually symbolizes a sort of unofficial introduction in our realms.” “Shut up, Earth! I think the stunning performance she just delivered proved her to be worthy”, Water threw in. Earth directly commented: “I wasn’t thinking about that. I was more or less concerned about the effects of the absinthe on… others.” Alpha laughed: “You haven’t seen me drinking yet!”

We made our way back to the bus. On the way I whispered in her ear: “Don’t drink too much of that stuff. Usually the absinthe is only for Ghouls since it’s quite strong and originally intended for our personal rituals with the devil.” She looked at me: “So that’s what Earth meant with serious matter. But why are they offering me that stuff in the first place?” I had to think about that one: “Usually they wouldn’t! Only if they’d trust you and really consider you to become a permanent member. Which by the way is in my best interest since I just can’t get enough of you and your fiery nature. But that’s your decision. You know what comes with it.” “Yes, I perfectly do!”

Right after we had entered the bus Alpha removed her mask and the balaclava revealing her red sweaty yet euphoric face. To my surprised Water ripped his masquerade off, too. Earth stared at him with a threatening gaze. With a harsh tone in his voice he exclaimed: “Water, why did you do that? Are you crazy, revealing yourself? Put that thing back on!” Water protested: “She already knows! I only want to enjoy my drinks properly! Besides, could you please stop! Get your emotions under control! The whole bus is vibrating! By the way, I think you just revealed yourself, too!” 

The moment, Earth had realized what Water was doing the bus had started to shudder, like during an earthquake. This clearly indicated that Earth once again had his feelings not under control. The devil had given him the power to manipulate and reshape solid matter. Usually he would have been able to even transform metals or stones. Basically everything that was solid, but most of the time that didn’t work because he just wasn’t able to properly control his powers. Of course, he had only joined the band about a year ago but since then his supernatural abilities hadn’t evolved a bit. 

While Water and I were pretty confident about handling our powers, Earth, most of the time, simply caused lots of trouble. He tried his best to improve and control his skills. It just didn’t work. If he wanted to do something, nothing happened. Sometimes when he was angry his powers came to light. Once when we were schedules to play a show in Mexico, his drum set got lost. This resulted in a moderate earthquake and several demolished cars. In the end, he at least got his drum set back. Yeah, little Earth could cause lots of trouble. Seems like he either wasn’t emotionally balanced or something in his mind wasn’t developed yet, to fulfill those tasks properly. The devil only said that Earth needed more time to grow up. I agreed with that!

The bus stopped shuddering. The usually so confident Earth looked at his feet, ashamed that he once again had lost his temper, the last time only two weeks ago somewhere in Denmark. He apologized: “Sorry, I didn’t intend to do that. I must have lost control over my feelings. Hopefully nothing too bad happened.” He went to the door of the bus and took a peak outside. After closing the door again, he turned towards us and relieved leaned back against the door: “Fortunately no mass destruction. I’ll try to control my temper. But how did she know?” 

“I found out myself”, Alpha answered. “And why did nobody tell me?” I, too, removed the mask and the balaclava: “We know how you are. Talking with you about something like that honestly is… difficult and this morning when Alpha found out about Waters skills, you were sleeping anyway. I didn’t want you to do anything stupid before seeing her onstage. She deserved a fair chance. You know, that I know you better than everybody else. Right?” “Fuck, Omega! You just know me too damn well! So, since everybody seems to know I can get rid of this damned mask, too. Time for a proper drink!” He pulled it off in one swift movement. 

Lightning-fast, Alphas gaze wandered back and forth between Earth and me: “Are you guys…”


	9. Destiny IX

“Brothers?” The resemblance between us was just undeniable. “Is it that obvious?”, Earth asked. I heard Water chuckling. Despite the heavy disfigurements on both of us, Earth pretty much looked like a tiny and less muscular version of me. But there were a few slight differences beside the statue: His eyes were not as big and blue as mine and his face was more scarred due to the different circumstances of his transformation, actually parts of his skull and bones on the left side of his head and face were visible and bits of his left cheek and ear were missing. He wore his dark blond hair slightly longer and tied together at the back of his head to cover some bald patches where the bones were visible.   
Still, it was very obvious that we were closely related. But our personalities were polar opposites. The only thing we had in common was our interest in music. I was the calm and reasonable one, whereas he tended to rather act on impulse and usually didn’t think too much before opening his mouth. That had got him in trouble quite often and was the reason why he had ended up as a Nameless Ghoul, too. 

Before I became a Nameless Ghoul we had always visited plenty of concerts together. I liked the time we spend together, except this one major problem: His quick loss of temper and his big mouth! I don’t know how many times I actually saved him from being beaten up by the people he had provoked. But when I was gone, busy with the whole Ghost project, there was no one to calm him down or at least protect him during those concerts he still attended on a regular base. Once, when I came home for a quick visit after a long North America tour, he was covered in bruises. But telling him to get his feelings under control or simply stay away from those concerts was of no use since he wouldn’t listen. 

And the day came, when he had clearly overstepped, not just one, but many lines. Air, Papa, shy Water, who had become a Ghoul about a year prior, and I were in I Las Vegas for the preproduction of the successor of Opus Eponymous, busy writing and arranging new material. The devil had requested us to come to Vegas, where his headquarter was located – basically this big building in the city center that served both as a casino, a night club and a brothel – talking of shady businesses, to perform the rebirth of Papa Emeritus II. This time he wanted to take his time to improve what he had screwed up the last time. Because the whole process would take a little longer, we had decided to also do our preproduction there. A few days after Papas rebirth was completed, just in the middle of our daily composing session, my phone rang. 

My brother was in big trouble. In Sweden, on the other side of the pond, it was early morning. His latest concert had resulted in a severe skull fracture, countless broken bones and third degree burnings, after the guys he had provoked had decided to pour some fuel over him and light that shit up, even after already beating him up pretty badly. Seems like he had messed with the wrong people. He was in a very critical condition. My parents called from the hospital pleading if there was anything within my powers I could possibly do for him, as the doctors said he very likely would never wake up again. Tragedy had stricken again. 

It took a while until I finally found him – in the midst of an orgy. I stormed in this big room on one of the upper floors and found at least twenty pairs of eyes staring at me. I heard the devils voice coming from this bundle of bodies but somehow couldn’t identify which one actually belonged to him: “Oh, dear Omega! Are you here to join us? Those ladies here would like to show you their affection. They just can’t get enough of the devilish goods!” I moved around the bundle of bodies until I finally spotted him eagerly involved with one of the tall muscular security guys of the casino. “Please, it’s very urgent!”

A few minutes later, after he had successfully untangled himself from all those people, we were finally alone in his office. He snapped with his fingers and clothes seemed to gather around him. The only thing that gave his previous occupation away was his messy hair. His eyes fixed on me with a threatening reddish glow: “What’s so urgent? Talk!” He didn’t sound friendly. “It’s my brother, the one who wanted to… congratulate you personally for giving me the power of crashing heavy books in the back of his head. Remember, what I told you?” “Yeah, what’s wrong with him?” He still sounded pissed. 

I told him. His facial expression gave nothing away: “And of what use is he for me? You know, that there is only one way I could possibly save him and I can’t just turn everyone into a demon. Why should I do that! I have my restrictions, too. So tell me, Omega: What, in all seven hells, has your brother to offer? Why should I save him despite being your brother?” I did not know what to say. I felt a hand on my shoulder: “Sorry, for sounding like an asshole but I have to justify myself for every new servant and his or her purpose. You know, why I did this to you and I know how much family matters to you, so I’m helping you out but I need a good reason to spare his life. So what about any hidden talents?”

I said the first things that came to my mind: “He’s a pretty decent drummer. Before you did this to us, he recorded quite a few things with Papa and me and since we currently have no drummer… and he’s very good at getting in trouble!” I honestly don’t know why I had said that. The devil raised an eyebrow: “Then make sure he stays out of trouble especially when I equip him with inhumane powers. The drum stuff was all I needed to hear!” He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. Seconds later we were standing in this intensive care room of the Linköping hospital. 

My brother looked absolutely horrific – covered in bandages and countless tubes and machines connected to his body to keep him alive. “What are you doing in here?”, a female doctor asked. “Just taking care of things, my sweetheart! I think I need you to leave the room. I’m taking over. Thanks, for your good work on him!”, the devil said seducing here. Without question, she left the room. “Maybe I’ll visit her afterward!”, he smiled, “I’ll need you to leave the room, too, Omega! I’m stabilizing him so I can transport him someplace private where I can do this without any disturbance. Maybe your parents’ house? I think they would like to see the result if I succeed and it’s the closest. Wouldn’t you agree? Until then please make sure nobody enters this room. They are sitting outside.” 

Indeed, they were waiting outside: “Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!” They looked at me as I got seated next to my mom. “He’s in there taking care of my brother!” They thanked me. The next few hours we just sat there keeping anybody from entering the room. They told me what they knew about the incident or at least what the police had told them. Many people stared at me as I was fully dressed in my Ghost outfit. 

A few hours later, a bloodstained devil peaked out of the room: “At least he’s stable now. Get in here!” As I entered I realized that all the medical equipment was detached and my brothers’ chest rhythmically moved up and down. Still, most of his body was covered with bandages. “He should be stable for the next few days or at least until my work on him is finished.” A few seconds later he was caught in a stormy embrace by my mother: “Thank you so much! You saved both of my babies!” Slightly confused, he padded her back: “I rather enslaved them than saved them. Are you okay with me, if I perform the rest of this procedure at your house? I don’t want to transport him over a big distance.” My parents agreed without hesitation, both glad that my brothers medical condition had improved. “Omega, shall I get the other ones over here, too? Maybe it’s time for some unplanned home leave.” 

The next week was pretty nerve wrecking. Of course, it was nice finally being home for a few consecutive days but also this desire to sneak into my brothers’ room to see what was going on inside was very hard to resist. Since nobody, not even us Ghouls, were allowed to see the act of transformation the door remained closed. Before locking himself and my brother in, the devil had brought over the rest of the Ghouls. Papa and Water were both staying at their parents houses while Air stayed with my family. His constant masked state and his sudden appearances drove my mother nuts. That was only topped by his absence of communication. After five or six days she even noticed that all the meat in the freezer was missing. Basically I had to explain lots of things to calm her down: “He just loves his meat and even I myself have never seen him without that mask! Over time you get used to it.” 

I was very glad, when the suspense after eight nerve wrecking days was finally over. Papa and Water together with their families had come over for dinner. We were all sitting at the dinner table and had just finished eating when the devil, signs of exhaustion and tiredness clearly visible on his face, entered the room. I offered him my chair. He let himself fall on it. “That was one tricky affair! Good evening! By the way, I’m Lucifer or Satan”, he introduced himself. “Omega…” Before he could finish or even start his request I handed him a cold bottle of beer. Within seconds the bottle was empty and I handed him the next one and asked him: “How did it go?” 

He looked at me: “Actually better than expected. The transformation itself worked out the way I wanted to. It just took so long because I’ve never ever transformed anybody that close to death. Earth’s on his feet. That proves I succeeded. He’s just changing into something more appropriate than bandages. I did my best regarding his appearance but I’m simply no cosmetic surgeon. Everything functions. The left side of his torso, the left arm and parts of his head are a bit… burnt. But who cares about looks when you’re running around masked, anyway. Don’t you agree, Air?” Air nodded his head.

“And I’m really hungry! Stuff like that always sucks the energy out of you!”, he said while pilling food on my empty plate. He looked at Waters family: “Water is that your twin?” “Yeah!” The devil now directly looked at Waters twin brother who, in comparison to Water, actually wasn’t shy at all: “Twin brother, please note: be careful with your life. I just can’t do this with every sibling or family member in the world. So act cautiously and don’t fuck around with the wrong people. Life’s precious. You see, what happened.” He turned his head towards Papa: “Any siblings?” “Not anymore.” Instead of any sort of reply the devil just started to randomly spoon food in his mouth. 

After the third plate and the fifth beer had been emptied the devil pushed himself away from the table: “That was delicious. You all must please excuse my bad manners but more than a week without something proper between my teeth… that sucks!” Nervous laugh followed around the table. Yeah, the devil sometimes had his human moments. My brother or Earth, as he was now called, still hadn’t appeared. Just when the others started some small talk with the devil, I got out of the room and went upstairs. 

I found him in the bathroom in front of the big mirror only our typical black pants on. He was staring at his reflection that looked so similar to mine. He must have seen me: “Hey, brother! Seems like I got a second chance. I just can’t believe it! Thanks!” I stepped beside my little brother: “Are you ok?” I inspected his left side. The burning must have been really bad. Especially on the upper left torso and the shoulder lots of bones and muscle tissue was visible. I stretched my hand out to touch a piece of skull as well as some jaw bone that was peeking through the scarred and burnt skin. “I feel totally fine. It just looks weird as hell. Congratulations, Omega! I think I managed to exceeded you in the freak department!” I couldn’t agree more. Seems like he was still the same inside. I just wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. 

We talked a little while he got dressed. Seems like the only thing he worried about, concerning his new state, was the reaction of mom. He showed no sign of regretting his actions. “Well, let’s get downstairs. Everybody is waiting for you!” Earth hesitated. Looking at the mask he was holding in his hands. “Don’t even think about it. You always made fun about me because of these masks. It’s your fault that you got involved with the wrong people. I always warned you about the consequences of your foolish behavior. They’ve been in a constant state of worry since more than a week. Mom and dad have a right to see your face and now, let’s go downstairs!” He still wouldn’t’ move and instead tried to put the mask on. 

I pointed my hands in his direction and the mask flew out of his hands. I threw it on the ground, approached him and lifted him up in one swift movement. Despite heavy resistance I carried his light and tiny body down the stairs and through the hallway. I knew, that in the end, I would be the one to supervise him and take care that he did not overstep too many lines since Papa was too tired, Water too shy and Air was Air. So why not start with a strong statement in the first place! Before I entered the living room I put him back on his feet and pushed him inside.

Everybody stared at him even though all people in the room were kind of used to the gruesome appearance of Ghouls. Earth and the effects of the burning simply exceeded Waters and my exterior easily. My mother stood up and slapped him hard in the face: “Foolish boy! How many times did we tell you…? Do you even realize what all of us have been through in the last few days because of your reckless foolish plain stupid behavior? You should be ashamed of yourself!” She went back to her seat and started to cry. Earth looked at his feet. 

And then the devil said something: “Do you even know how lucky you are? Do you even know how many innocent people die every day? Most do not get a second chance and end up in hell to be punished for their sins forever. I know all about you and your behavior and if it hadn’t been for your brother you wouldn’t be here. You should thank him. I don’t care if you thank me but I hope you’ll use your second chance and behave and keep your temper and emotions under control. All the others will report to me and if they and especially I shouldn’t be satisfied with your behavior there will be consequences. I could accidently send you to heaven. Funny things happen when one of my servants sets a foot there. Let’s put it this way: Dad likes to torture unwanted visitors.”

The first weeks, we were back in Vegas, he behaved exceptionally well but during the recording process in Nashville he partly fell back in his old habits. From time to time he needed to be remembered of the consequences of his behavior but as long as nothing too bad happened…


	10. Destiny X

“Yeah, we’re brothers!”, I confirmed Alphas assumption, “and luckily for you I’m the better looking one!” “Are these bones there”, she pointed towards the left side of Earths’ face. “Yeah, I messed with the wrong people and now run around like a partly decayed…” Before he could say anything more Air smacked him in the back of his head. Earth turned around: “What was that for?” Air only shook his. “What he tries to say is that you shouldn’t be so proud of your foolish behavior in the past! You should finally start to grow up!” Earth looked confused: “Omega, what did you tell her about me?” “Nothing!”

I saw her exchanging looks with Air. There must be some sort of communication between them! “I’m just really good at reading people! Omega didn’t tell me anything. I saw enough of you earlier when you were hanging in the air, Earth. You tend to act on impulse. Trust me, I know people”, she said. “That’s true!”, Water agreed with her. I still looked at Air but he just stood there, arms looked behind his back avoiding a look in my direction. She could fool Water and Earth with that excuse but not me. I needed to talk to her later!

“I hope you’re not mad at me” Alpha said to Earth. “Resentfulness is not among my character traits. It’s not the first time somebody’s telling me this. Omega’s been doing that for years. I’m just a very bad listener as well as I’m a fool. Speaking of foolish behavior: where’s the absinthe? I think over all the unmasking we totally forgot about that!” Glad to have something to do, Air went to the fridge and got a tray of cooled shot glasses and a big bottle filled with the green liquid. He handed out the first round of shots. “Hell Satan!” 

We all watched Alpha getting her first shot of absinthe down. While handing the glasses back to Air to be filled for the second time, I asked her: “How are you feeling?” Alpha looked at me: “Actually pretty fine! I’ve had stronger stuff in my life. My body handles alcohol very well. But why are all of you so concerned about the effects of the absinthe?”   
Earth explained: “Because it literally is hellish fucking infernal stuff! It took our tour manager several days to fully recover after she accidentally took a sip out of that bottle. She had horrible hallucinations – swore she had seen the devil…” Water interrupted him: “Because we had to call the devil to get that stuff out of her system to finally stop those hallucinations, idiot!” I added: “That’s why we keep that stuff off the radar since most people can’t take it very well. Trip and Water, before becoming a Ghoul, are, or better were, not affected that much by the absinthe. And you’re really feeling fine, Alpha?”

Several rounds later, Papa had joined us. Time passed. The second bottle of absinthe was almost empty and she still showed no real sign of intoxication except being a bit tipsy, just like the rest of us Ghouls. She stretched her body. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She leaned against my shoulder. She whispered in my ear: “Remember, last night I was only a stray cat and now I’m sitting here with the weirdest band on the planet.” I chuckled: “And I’m happy that you’re just as weird as we are. And you rather seem to enjoy the presence of the worlds’ weirdest guitarist.” The last hours had been very nice. I leaned over and kissed her. 

Who else could it be to interrupt this magic moment that perfectly concluded the day but tiny Earth: “Brother, get that black tongue of yours back in your mouth! You’re…” Air smacked him again while Water interrupted him: “Why can’t you just shut the fuck up!” Alpha and I ended our kiss. Earth massaged the back of his head: “I was just wondering… Since the two of you are practically inseparable, have you ever thought about joining us on a permanent base, Alpha?”

Alpha raised an eyebrow: “Earth, are you serious about that question? I mean, I’ve only played one show with you so far. I thought it would take longer for you guys to decide something like that.” Earth looked at everybody before speaking: “Despite that weird romantic thing between you and my brother…” He stopped as Air had raised his hand again.   
“…Sorry! I’m just kidding! Do whatever you want! Kiss, love and… I’m not going to say what you’re thinking. What I’m trying to say, is that you have, at least in my opinion, all qualities in you, that we are looking for. Your musical chops are awesome. The amount of energy you’re bringing on stage is incredible. You seem to get along with us, even though I’m a huge pain in everyones’ asses and you have a nice personality. Why look any longer, when we’ve already found the perfect Alpha to round up this band! Water, what do you say?” 

“I couldn’t have said it better! And thanks for stepping in for me at the interview earlier! I think you’re the right one for the job!” Earth looked at Papa: “What about you?” Papa took another sip from his absinthe: “I adore cats with character and you definitely have character! So, yes!” Papa always had his special ways with words, as Alpha and I both started to giggle. Earth must have found this amusing as well: “Thanks for your sharing your opinion, Papa! Air?” Lightning-fast two thumbs were up. Earth now looked at me: “I don’t have to ask you, so Alpha: Would you like to officially join us? Become a Nameless Ghoul? Join us on our path to spread the name of the evil one?” “Yes, I’d really like to do that! I accept your offer!” 

I was about to say that this ‘unofficial introduction’ was enough for now, but Earth had already jumped the gun. Taking the introduction a major step further, he had slammed his devilish coin on the table and spoken the words before I could stop him. I looked at him angrily: “Earth, nobody said a word about that!” I pointed towards the coin. “What does that mean?”, Alpha asked me. “He called the devil! Earth, what if he appears in his natural state and not in his humanlike form? Did you ever think about that?” “No! I was just overzealous.” “Do I need to remind you, what happens when humans see him like that?” 

But instead of an answer by Earth, Air caught all our attention. He somehow waved his right hand downwards. “Air, what does that even mean?” And again, Alpha began to explain him: “I think what he wants to say is, that it doesn’t matter. He thinks that you guys would have called the devil to meet me, anyway. And why not just get over with it. Personally, I don’t fear him.” “Do you fear anything?” “There isn’t anything!” I looked at her in surprise and wasn’t really sure why I said those next few words as they’d just formed in my mind: “Are you even human?”

“Actually being human or not doesn’t affect whether you have fears or not and almost everyone fears something. Missy, I don’t believe you! There must be fear within you. I’m curious, so I’ll test that later. Now, Omega: I’m coming back to your question. She bears something in her that isn’t quite human. It’s not much, but I can still sense it. There’s something familiar. Missy, are you by any means related to something supernatural? It must have entered your family generations ago, so are you even aware of it?” All eyes in the room wandered to the devil who had just appeared out of nowhere, luckily in his human form. 

Moments later, all eyes wandered from him to Alpha: “My grandma on my mothers’ side of the family once told me many years ago, that many generations ago there was this woman in our family tree who might have possessed unbelievable powers that she passed on to her children. She also told me, that every few generations these powers become visible among the stronger females of our family. She said something about a succubus. I always thought she’d be telling tall tales.” The devil smiled: “No, you have something in you – not much, but it’s there! She must have entered your family many years ago. Where’s you mothers’ side of the family from?” “England.” 

Now the devil looked at Air: “Medieval England. Must have been during my last longer stay on earth. Not many of my female worshippers followed me out of hell during this times. They always tend to lose their immortality when they set foot on this planet. Do you think, what I’m thinking? Must have been Nema, if I’m remembering this correctly?” Air nodded his head. Damn, Air must have been way older than I actually thought. “That’s the name my grandma mentioned. Now I remember!”, Alpha threw in. 

The devil approached her and introduced himself by shaking her hand: “I’m the devil, but I think you already know. Nice meeting a distant relative of one of my fieriest and most devoted lovers I ever had! I never knew what happened to her after I was called back to hell. Unfortunately, I couldn’t take my servants back with me. Never thought she was the family type, but I like surprises. Despite those many years between her and you, her powers are very strong within you!” That explained her wild stage demeanor earlier and the amount of energy she always seemed to be generating. The devil continued “Still, that doesn’t explain why my Ghouls revealed themselves to you and called me in. Omega, I know Earth called me but I think this is all about you. Talk!” 

He was now standing very close to me: “Tell me!” My eyes didn’t move away from his red glowing ones. “She is the one!” The reddish glow disappeared: “Really? How the hell did that happen?” “I gave in my temptations, like you always told me!” A mischievous smile appeared on his face: “Lovely, but you know that this isn’t the thing I had in mind to you! You’re a foolish Ghoul! A woman will never have the qualities to fulfill this duties! Since she already knows too much, she needs to disappear!” He turned towards Alpha.

I looked at Alphas confused face. What did he just say! I just found the love of my life and now he wanted to take her away… I felt a rage growing deep inside me. Usually I had my powers very well under control, but now I didn’t care: “No! You’re not taking her away! First you have to get through me!” I knew it was a stupid idea to go against him, but the things you do for love. I pointed my hands in his direction. The air started to charge up with energy while my heart started to pound like crazy. Out of the corners of my eyes I could see many things losing their foothold and starting to circle around me while my feet had lost their secure place on the ground. I had never done anything like that. A circle of pure energy surrounded me, waiting to be unleashed. 

Then I released every bit of energy that had been restrained within me. The movements of the devil stopped immediately. I sensed that he was fighting against my telekinetic abilities. I concentrated even more until his feet, too, left the ground. With the left hand, I turned him back towards me and tried my best to let him fly in my direction – away from Alpha. The right hand focused on something else: his neck! And my telekinetic grip got tighter and tighter. Who’s torturing who now? Stressed, his hands moved to his throat to release himself from the invisible bounds that were choking him. I growled: “You’re not taking her away! Understand?” “No!” 

I intensified the pressure on him. He wouldn’t die because of suffocation, so trying to disintegrate him seemed to be a good idea. Don’t ask me where I got that idea from. It was just there. I concentrated on that. The first result of that attempt was Airs favorite flower vase that shattered into millions of pieces, only centimeters away from his face. The first molecules started to lose their cohesion with the rest of the devil. This somehow seemed to work. Fuck him! 

“Omega, I’m sorry! I won’t take her away! Now I truly see, what she means to you!” I looked at him and indeed his face had softened and seemed to be rather delighted, but still: “How can I trust you?” He moved his hands up: “I surrender! I promise! I only wanted to test you in order to see your true feelings for her and damn, it worked magically! I had to be sure if you would really do everything for her, even go against forces much stronger than yourself! And I’m surprised! Your strength is greater than I thought only exceeded by the love for her. And would you now, please, release me and set everything back on the ground. But please be careful with that!” 

Only then I realized that not just me, the devil and small objects were flying around. Most of the furniture and the Ghouls were in the air, too, and the bus itself was flying. Slowly, I released the grip on the devil. After that I carefully set the bus back to the ground, followed by the furniture and the rest of the people in the bus. I still stayed up there. It felt like some sort of boundary in my mind was gone. The energy was now floating very vividly and freely and felt much closer than before, not just lurking somewhere in the depths within me. I had never done anything like that. Ten minutes ago it would have been difficult and tiring for me to even move a table. Now something like that seemed easy and didn’t make me tired at all. I maneuvered myself back to the ground and lowered my arms. The devil was a big asshole for threatening to take Alpha away but somewhere deep inside me I thanked him for showing me this whole new side of my powers.

“Was that really the only way to test me?” I looked at the devil who was eagerly rubbing his left ear: “The most direct and easiest way I could think of, since nothing else worked on you to make you lose your control both over your feelings and over your powers.” That maybe explained all the torturing. “But honestly, I clearly underestimated you. Look what you did with my ear!” The majority of it was gone and he obviously tried to regrow it. “Didn’t know, you were going straight from strangling to disintegration! Only the most powerful demons with telekinetic abilities manage to dissolve matter like you just did. Seems like I hit a very sensitive spot! Excuse me, I’m congratulating you when my whole body is back. But I have to warn you: don’t think you can just make me go puff! I didn’t fight back with all my powers. It would have done more harm than good. Besides, I was curious how far you’d go and I’m very pleased with the results. Now, let’s focus on the missy! Omega, I assure you I won’t hurt her nor take her away. I only have to be completely sure that she’s the one!” 

“Brother, that was some sick shit! You’re crazy!”, Earth exclaimed. But I didn’t look at him or Papas surprised face nor did I respond Airs acknowledging gaze. I looked at Alpha and that was all that mattered! I walked over to her, passed the devil on my way and entangled her in a tight embrace: “I won’t let you go!” This time nobody interrupted us. Only after we parted the devil started to speak again: “Now may I have your attention, missy?” I stepped aside. 

The devil now directly stood opposite Alpha: “I’m only going to test three things and none of these will do any damage.” Then he started with some ancient spells. But nothing happened: “Ha, you’re really immune to all those typical tricks to seduce woman. That’s very rare! Let’s move on to the next step: I need to know more about you. I need to be 100 percent sure that you’re capable for the tasks of a Ghoul. May I put my hands on your head and take a look in your soul?” Alpha looked at him: “Do whatever the hell you want!” 

The devil raised his hands towards her head and then their eyes met. “Missy, that’s quite a personality you have and a fiery temper! You’re even stronger than I first thought. Same goes for your love for Omega. I’m deeply impressed! The element of fire will suit you very well. Once you’re one of mine, the fire that’s burning inside of you will appear on the outside as well. There’s everything in you to become a Nameless Ghoul. I think I’ve seen enough. Omega, I’m deeply impressed by your pick. You couldn’t have found anybody that’s more complementary to yourself. Good job!” 

He lowered his hands: “Now, there’s just one thing left: You made me curious earlier with stating you do not fear anything. Let’s find out if that’s true!” Before he could do anything, I quickly said: “No, you’re not going to do that. You promised to not harm her and that’s what’s most likely going to happen if you test that! I couldn’t sleep for three whole days when you tested me the first time. Had horrible visions of being skinned alive and creepy shit like that!” But Alpha was the one to say the next thing: “I like risks and I want to prove him wrong. Omega, trust me! And even if I fail I know, you’ll be there for me. So Mr. Devil, show me what fear is all about! I’m ready to face it!”

Despite the tense situation in the room, her fiery temper made me laugh. Obviously, the devil waited for my consent. I simply told him: “You heard her! So get over with it! I won’t say that again.” The devil once again approached Alpha and looked her in the eyes, but this time he offered Alpha a straight look into hell and all the torture and misery there. She showed absolutely no sign of being affected by this at all! Instead she said: “Really? Is that supposed to be scary? I’ve seen better horror movies!” Alpha was about to turn away, when the devil grabbed her hands: “No, I’m not done yet!” His eyes started to glow in an even more evil way, but Alpha still stood there unimpressed: “I told you that I don’t fear anything! Shall I show you something really scary?” 

And the second time this evening, the devil underestimated those around him. The devil was still holding both of Alphas hands when something crazy happened. Her hands started to burn and the fire quickly spread over to the devils’ hands and over to his arms. Seems like Alpha inherited more of her ancestors’ traits than the devil had realized. He had once told me all about the different kinds of demons and now all the pieces of the puzzle assembled. After thinking a bit about it, I came to the conclusion that Alpha really showed many of the typical signs of a succubus, the female demons for love and fire. The only odd thing about that, was her lack of fear and affection towards the devil and most men. 

The devil let Alphas hands go. She simply waved them and the flames were gone - talking about controlling your abilities. But the devil was still on fire. I knew that he could handle those situations pretty well since he was nearly indestructible. So, I guess he was fine, but obviously somebody else didn’t think that. Shy Water had stepped beside me and raised his hands. I heard him say: “Not again! That’s the second time today! I hate bus fires!” A few seconds later, a completely soaked and pissed devil stood in the middle of the bus and a stuttering Water tried to excuse. 

“Shut up, Water! I’m fine! Missy, I thought all this were tales for you before we met!” “Seems like I lied.” He laughed: “You’re almost as evil and twisted as me! I like that and I want you! I think I can help you extend what is already in you! Would you like to join my unholy orchestra and become a Nameless Ghoul right here and right now?” “Hey!”, I interrupted him, “you know, that we have a show ahead of us tomorrow and a transformation takes way longer and personally, she should have more time to decide! She’s not close to death like most of us were!” Red glowing eyes moved towards me: “Omega, why always so serious? But indeed, I think you’re right. One day might be a bit short for such a life changing decision. Alpha, after this tour is over, I want you to tell me exactly what you want!”

“I already know what I want: I want Omega! I want to be with him for all time and for that I need to become a Nameless Ghoul. But I can wait for the transformation”, was all she replied. My black heart was deeply pleased by that. The devil laughed: “Lovely! Somebody seems to be pretty determined! You guys are killing me. I think I had enough of you for today and now, I need some company to celebrate the day in true fashion! And good luck for the Grammis! I won’t show up in the next few weeks!” A blink later, he was gone. We had still six month of tour ahead of us until the time of Papa Emeritus II would come to an end, yet Alphas and my destiny already seemed to be decided.


End file.
